Ryu's Pretty Woman
by Stargirl-Washu
Summary: Mikihisa's sister Rachael is here visiting. Keiko and Mikihisa's parents are not happy especially if Rachael is dating Ryu. When Rachael pushes Ryu into something he does not believe in, Ryu decides to ask her to be his wife. Hao sings later on!
1. Finding David Bowie's Dad

It was a Monday morning. I was giving some lessons worth learning for Ryu. See! I am way better than your average teacher. Not only was this lesson worth learning but it was fun teaching Ryu the lesson.

"1... 2... Now strut," I commanded.

Ryu started to strut down the living room like he was that hot actor, John Travlta. He was grease lighting the way he was walking.

"Perfect, perfect!" I clapped "Now, let's do it again!"

Keiko and Tokagero came into the living room and just stared at me not Ryu, me! They kept thinking how weird I was being.

"1... 2... Now strut!"

"1... 2... Step," Tokagero sang.

Keiko slapped Tokagero. "I hate that song. She can't sing."

I stopped my very important lesson and stood staring at them and folded my arms and tapped my left foot. I was not pleased with them intruding my lesson. They started laughing at me.

Ryu sat down on the sofa and folding his arms. "It's no use. I shouldn't have dumped Washu."

"You're telling me. She is more fun than that Tamao girl, I'll tell ya," Tokagero pointed out.

"Ryu. You will find another woman. None better than Washu. I mean you couldn't get better than her but you find a woman you will really love and cherish," I said.

Keiko rushed over to me and hugged me. "That was beautiful Miki-kins."

"I know!"

Keiko and I were about to kiss when Father gate crashed the romantic scene. He had the worse news ever. More bad than the stuff on TV.

"Don't kiss! I have terrible news!" Father announced.

"Yes! Someone killed Cliff Richard!" I cheered.

"Gladly no! Your older siser, Rachael is coming."

"Rachael?" Ryu said confused.

"The one on Friends is your sister! Awsome!" Tokagero said getting mixed up with my sister and TV.

"Has anyone slapped him today?"

Keiko smiled "I did!"

Yohmei slapped Tokagero again and smiled and went to continue being the bad news barron.

"Your sister, Rachael is coming. Since your mother and I are still not talking to her after what she did, she is staying with you!"

"What did she do that was so bad?" Ryu asked.

"Everyone. Sit down," I said. "I have a story to tell!"

We all sat down. Keiko sat on Ryu's left and I sat on his right. Father sat on my arm chair and Tokagero sat on the other arm chair which use to belong to our dangerous cat. (He lost his nine lives in nine months.)

* * *

**Mikihisa aged 24****  
Keiko aged 22****  
April 1984****  
At Yohmei & Kino's House**

"We need to get these groceries in, feed the David Bowie's Dad and then just get the hell outta here," I told Keiko.

"I don't remember David Bowie's Dad living with your parents..."

"Keiko, it's their pet fish."

"That is the name of their pet fish?"

We opened the door. It was unlocked and that is just strange. Since Keiko and I never went to check their mail. We always did that last minute. Saved time.

"Why do your parents always go to DisneyWorld for their week's vaction?" Keiko asked.

"Senior Discount," I replied.

We opened the door and we saw that everything was stolen. Including David Bowie's Dad and their mail! I rushed in to check the whole house. All the furniture was stolen and even my father's collection of Playboy Magazines which included the very first issue ever!

"KEIKO! MY PARENTS HAVE BEEN ROBBED!"

Keiko walked in the living and turned around to look at everything disappeared.

"Hey! Let's a play a game. Let's pretend that we just moved in and we are waiting for our furniture!" Keiko cheered.

"As fun as that may be.We can't, someone robbed my parents. I'll check the kitchen," I said to her.

I kissed Keiko's cheek and went to see the kitchen. They stole everything in there too. Including the fish.

"OH MY GOD!"

Keiko came rushing in "What is it, sweetie?"

"THEY TOOK DAVID BOWIE'S DAD!" I freaked.

Then the worst happened, Mother and Father came home. Father was wearing a Mikey Mouse hat. You know the big black ears and Kino was wearing Minnie Mouse Ears.

"Where is our phone?" Father asked clueless.

"David Bowie's Dad. Mommy's home!" Mother shouted.

Father went into the living room and freaked at what he saw.

"WHERE IS THE SOFA? MY CHAIR? THE TV? MY STACK OF PLAYBOY MAGAZINES?"

* * *

"Then we later found out that Rachael's husband robbed them and sold all their stuff including David Bowie's Dad and kept the money for themselves and denied the whole thing ever happened. Then 2 years later they divorce and Father and Mother still refuse to talk to them," I said finishing my story.

"That is low," Ryu said.

"Kino is still heart broken over David Bowie's Dad. I won him at a carnival on our Anniversary for her," Father said.

"Makes sense why Kino loved him so much to appeal on TV for his return," Keiko pointed out.

Father stood up and smiled "Anyway, have fun with your sister!"

"What? Why does she have to stay with me?" I asked getting angry.

"You are still friendly with her. We aren't. Get my flow?"

"Dad, rap don't suit you," I said folding my arms.

Father helped himself out and I folded my arms in anger. I can't believe Rachael had the nerve to come back into our lives. Apparently father never told us that she was coming today...

* * *

Keiko was getting dinner ready. I was practising my guitar again. Going through memory lane brought back memories and ideas for an old hobby. Ryu was watching TV. The doorbell rang. Ryu was the only one who heard the door bell ring so he went up to answer it. He opened the door thinking it was more salesman but then he saw this young looking woman at the door with a suitcase and her long strawberry blonde hair was blowing in the air. Ryu had fallen in love with my sister, Rachael at first sight.

"Hi, is this the Asakura household? Are you Yoh?"

"This is the Asakura house... I am... Ryunosuke Umemiya... I live with... Miki-kins... I MEAN MIKIHISA!"

Rachael giggled and grabbed Ryu's hand and shouke it.

"Well hello, Ryunosuke. My name is Rachael Asakura. I am Mikihisa's older yet more intelligent sister," she introduced herself.

Ryu was blushing "Do you... wanna come... in? Keiko is making dinner."

"Keiko can cook, now? I remember when she was a bad cook. Yes, I will come in. Take my suitcase, Ryunosuke."

"You can just call me Ryu," Ryu pointed out.

"Mm... easier to remember!"

So my sister was here and ready to cause some trouble!

To be Continued...


	2. Two sides to every story

It was dinnertime. Rachael was sitting next to Ryu. Keiko and I sat together. We were having fishsticks and fries. Keiko's specialty. She is really loves making fishsticks. I personally hate them but I eat them for my Keiko.

"Fishsticks? Keiko made this for us when you began dating her! Does she always make this or something?"

"Rachael, if you don't have anything nice to say. Don't say anything at all," I said to her.

"Mikihisa. Rachael was speaking her mind and that was it," Ryu said sticking up for her.

I finished my dinner and just looked at Ryu. "I know she was speaking her mind. It was the tone of voice that she was using. It didn't sound very nice."

Keiko kept quiet. She wanted to punch her face in so bad. Keiko never got along with Rachael at all. Rachael trained as a miko like Keiko only Keiko took it seriously. Yes... seriously. No kidding. So Keiko and Rachael always knew each other. Rachael introduced me to Keiko so I am kinda grateful for that...

"So, Mikihisa. Where are the twins? Yoh and the evil one that burnt your face? Zeke?"

"Hao... Rachael... Hao was his name," I pointed out.

Rachael giggled "You and Keiko are so unresponisable. Letting your kids play with matches. That is low..."

Keiko finished her dinner. She put her knife and fork on her plate and gave Rachael the evil stare. Ryu was blushing around Rachael. He had developed feelings for the girl...

"I'll clean up," I offered.

"I'll help you," Keiko mumbled.

Keiko and I collected the plates and went into the kitchen and washed them. Ryu and Rachael went into the living and 'talked' about 'stuff'.

"So, Ryu... What age are you?" Rachael asked.

"17..."

Rachael looked shocked "Really? I thought you were 20 years old with that hair do and gotee. I am attarcted to guys with gotees."

Racheal started stroking Ryu's gotee. Ryu was grinning at her. Rachael had a suducing smile on her which is like a spider's web and the guys are the flies that fly in to it and her charm makes them stick to her and like a black widow she eats the life outta them. Ryu was her latest meal.

"You are so adoreable. I like your pretty eyes," Rachael said.

Rachael put her hand on Ryu's left cheek, Ryu grabbed her hand and felt the palm.

"Your hands are so soft," Ryu said feeling the palm.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HER?" Keiko banged on.

I went over to see what she was looking at. I saw Ryu flirting with Rachael. Rachael is older than me and I found that pretty disgusting what she was doing to Ryu. He was gonna get his heart broken and it's too near the Shaman tourament to go through emotional stress.

"I will talk to Ryu about it, tomorrow. I promise!"

"You better! That woman is a black widow, she will have Ryu for Breakfast. Like that!" Keiko clicked her fingers.

Keiko walked off and decided the living room needed another vacum clean. That is why Keiko loved the vacum. It disturbs people...

"OH DON'T MIND ME! I AM VACUMING!" Keiko yelled at them as she barged in.

Tokagero came up to me and had the newspaper under his arm. He looked at Ryu with Rachael. It confused him alot. Tokagero tapped my shoulder.

"Is that girl Ryu is with named Helen Keller?" he joked.

"No... It's my sister..."

"The one who sold David Bowie's Dad? Man! I feel sorry for David Bowie. Having his father sold to a complete stranger. I mean I ate my parents but never sold them to a complete stranger," Tokagero went on.

"Tokagero... David's Bowie's Dad was the name of my mom's goldfish."

"Why didn't she call him, David Bowie instead?" Tokagero asked being more confused.

"I dunno!" I shurged my shoulders. "To be more original. I guess."

"Man! Modern folk today! First Victoria Beckham calls her son Romeo and then Gwenth Partol calls her daughter, Apple. What next?"

I never bothered listing to Tokagero... I kept watching Keiko vacuming. Ryu took Rachael's hand and they went into his room instead to get away from Keiko. I turned to Tokagero.

"I want to go through the vent here and hide in Ryu's room vent and listen in to Rachael and Ryu's conversation!" I demanded.

"With pleasure!"

Tokagero went into the air vents and listened in to Ryu's conversation with Rachael.

"That Keiko. She drives me insane!" Rachael growled.

"What did she do to make you hate her? Everyone I have met loves Keiko. Especially gay men."

"It was when I was 20 years old and she was only 17 years old..."

* * *

**At Yohmei's Shrine  
****August 1979**

"I can't wait for the Bon festival!" Keiko cheered.

"Yeah, you are so ugly you will scare the Ghosts and they won't get to eat their meal we prepared for them," Rachael sneered.

Keiko is a very emotional woman. She cried at movies like Watership Down, ET, Free Willy and all those crappy movies on Hallmark. Keiko began to cry at Rachael's last comment. Father and I rushed in to see if all was alright. That was the first time I met Keiko. She was crying.

"Rachael! What did you say to Keiko? She is only new here. I want her to feel welcome. Mikihisa, I want you to see if Keiko is alright."

"I SAID NOTHING!" Rachael shouted.

I nodded and went over to a crying Keiko. I offered my arm for her to hold on to. She took the offer and grabbed my arm and looked at me. She was faintly smiling.

I took her to our only bathroom. Father never had the money to have separate toilets for girls and boys. You get what I mean..

"That Racheal is mean!"

"Tell me about it..."

"I am only new to this shrine and she is being mean already. My parents think I should so more as a Miko they think it will make me more special but there are no jobs for Mikos these days..."

"There is not much here to do. I'm Mikihisa, I work as an Ascetic Monk at night. By day, I work as a salesman at the Hardware store. B.I.Y Buy it yourself!" I introduced.

Keiko giggled "You work at B.I.Y!"

I nodded "Yep. The pay is good too. I am hoping to get a reasonbly good job and have a great family. Live in the countryside and order stuff outta catalouges."

Keiko took my hand and started stroking it.

"You have nice hands and you look handsome yet you are so kind unlike Rachael. I really like you, Mikihisa," Keiko smiled at me.

I looked into her eyes and then for the first time, we kissed.

* * *

"Then that hoochie mama kissed Mikihisa and brainwashed him!" Rachael explained to Ryu. Making out that Keiko was the bad guy in all this.

"So she justed grabbed him and forced him to pay for the kissing, they did?" Ryu asked confused.

Rachael nodded.

"That is just the start of it all. She once food poisoned him with fishsticks. I also think she is evil. I mean she gave Birth to that Hao kid. His evilness is from her side of the family!"

So Rachael was brain washing Ryu and doing a very good job of it. The great spirit only knows what is gonna happen and I was not looking forword to know about it.

To Be Continued...


	3. Keiko's Bad Mood

At bedtime. I was tucked in bed with Keiko by my side. I was reading a book. Keiko leaned her head on my shoulder. I turned to look at her. I could tell she was upset by something.

"What is it Keiko?"

"We need to go to Ikea..."

"Why?..."

I knew the answer. I just wanted to make sure it was the right reason.

"Our sofa is now infected since Rachael is here. So, we need a new one. Let's get ones shaped as lips. That would be fun to make out on. What do you think?"

"Yeah! NO! Yeah to make out on the lips shaped sofa no on buying a new sofa. That sofa was just bought 3 months ago! After I won my bowling match! We and may I repeat are not getting a new sofa since my sister is sleeping on it. I am related to her. Am I poisonous?"

Keiko kissed me "You're not poisonous. You are addictive and I like that!"

I shut my book and we began our normal routine of the traditional parental love dance. Mmm... I like that word instead of sex. More less appealing... Don't ya think...

We were kissing eachother when we heard banging on the wall. It was Rachael. Wanting attention as usual. Actually she wanted a glass of water. Yes, she is a guest but she could at least be more polite about the whole situation.

"Get me water!" Rachael yelled at the top of her voice and banged at the same time.

Keiko banged at the wall too "Get the water yourself!"

"No!"

"How about yeah! Bitch!"

"KEIKO!" I shouted.

"What? She is."

"That doesn't mean you can nasty things about her," I told her.

"You say nasty stuff about New Kids on the Block all the time," Keiko replied cheekly.

I took a deep breathe "The difference between New Kids on the Block and my sister are New Kids on the Block were famous and my sister tried to be famous until she got mixed up in the wrong crowd. New Kids on the Block just spilt up. Get where I am going Keiko?"

Keiko was lying down and turned away from me. Suddenly the banging on the wall stopped. Keiko was in a mood with me which is unusual for her...

* * *

Rachael got her glass of water. Ryu woke up to get her it. He was developing a major crush on her and it was showing through like the colours in a stain glass window at a Christian Church. He sat down in front of the sofa and passed her the glass. Rachael sat up and drank it.

"That was great of you, Ryu. Thanks," Rachael said.

Ryu blushed and strugled to find the words "You... are... welcome!"

"Oh... a shy guy... Looking at you, you don't seem the type."

"Everytime, I am confident and up front. I get shot down like a bird flying in the sky," Ryu replied.

Rachael nodded.

"So... you find me attartive?" Rachael asked smirking away.

"YES!"

Ryu let the air in his balloon free. He was doing so well as the shy guy.

"I THINK YOU ARE VERY SEXY! I LIKE YOUR LEGS!" Ryu yelled.

Rachael started giggling "Well, you are lucky. I like my men young. I think your hair is alot better down. Would you like to go out with me?"

"YES!"

Rachael just rushed herself on Ryu and gave him full blown kiss. La French way. According to Tokagero it lasted 2 minutes. What a long kiss! That would do shame to Britney and Madonna!

* * *

Keiko woke up early this morning. Making pancakes. Only they were burnt. She was angry. Keiko only makes pancakes when she is in a bad mood and she was in a real bad mood.

"It smells like something burnt in heaven!" Tokagero said as he came in.

He looked at the huge pile of pancakes that were all burnt. Then he looked up at the ceiling and saw more pancakes stuck up the ceiling. That means Keiko was really really mad!

"What's wrong Kiki?" Tokagero asked her.

"First! Yohmei lets that woman! In my house and eat my unburnt fishsticks! Then Miki-kins won't buy a new sofa for the living room and now Miki-kins is sticking up for that woman!"

"That woman is his sister, Keiko."

"So? _So_? She stole all my In-laws furniture, pet fish and tried to ruin my Wedding Day!"

"I better get comfortable," Tokagero said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Keiko was about to take a trip to Memory Lane when Ryu and Rachael came in holding hands and acting like a couple of teenagers. Actually Ryu is 17 years old so he is a teenager. Rachael is in her late 30's and should act her age.

"Ooh Pancakes..." Ryu said amazed.

"They are burnt... Who makes burnt pancakes?"

Keiko slapped some burnt pancakes on a plate and laid it in front of Rachael. Keiko also gave Ryu some pancakes which were also burnt. Ryu ate his without any comments. Wish I could have said the same for Rachael.

"How can I eat these? They are burnt!" Rachael shouted.

Keiko turned and looked at Rachael in the eyes. "Do I look like I care?"

"I think you should care! I am your husband's sister! Your sister in law..."

"Eat your shit!" Keiko yelled.

Keiko stomped out the kitchen in a bad mood. I came in and was smiling in a fake way.

"Yes! Pancakes! Mm... my favourite."

I turn to look at the whole pile of pancakes Keiko made. They were all black and burnt. Just looking at them made me worry about Keiko. Never mind! Pancakes are pancakes. I ate them despite tasting like ash.

"I admire you, Mikihisa. For putting up with that woman!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Babe, just forget about Keiko. She ain't worth it," Ryu said putting his arm around my sister.

My eyes widen at what I just saw. Ryu then kissed Rachael on the cheek and she was giggling away like a schoolgirl. I was shocked at what I saw. Rachael was dating and suducing Ryu. Wow! Keiko was right... Here is today's lesson, always listen to your wife!

To Be Continued...


	4. That Sandwich

To calm herself down, Keiko decided to walk the neighbor's dog. Or so she told me. Keiko really wanted that dam dog to poop so she can scoop it up and make it into a sandwich. Let's just say, Keiko has been brainwashed by the rockband, Offspring. With the song, Original Prankster. That video just encourages people to be evil and do childish pranks. I remember when music was good. Micheal Jackson never encouraged... Ok, he encouraged older men to hang with young children. Olivia Newton John never encouraged... ok she encouraged smoking and dressing like a naughty girl (Ever saw Grease at the end!)

"Come on, Mr Magix! Go poopie!" Keiko said in her cute tone of voice.

She used that alot when Yoh and Anna were young.

The dog poops and Keiko scoops it up and puts it in her poop bag for trashing away. Keiko actually puts it in her handbag and takes the little doggie home with no guilt whatsoever!

* * *

Keiko was making lunch. She spreaded the dog poo on the bread like it was chocolate spread and was listening to one of her favourite songs on her radio. 

"But you never stop me from loving you, it doesn't really matter what you put me through, you'll never stop, me from loving you," Keiko sang along with the annoying Sonia song.

She finished the dog poop sandwich and made real chocolate spread sandwiches. She laid the plates nicely on the table. With the empty glasses and the bottle of store bought lemonade on the table. Keiko went out the kitchen to do a number 1 and we (Rachael and Ryu and myself) came into the kitchen and started to eat our lunch. I was the one with the dog poop sandwich, if only I knew...

"Mmm... chocolate spread," Rachael said as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite out of it.

I took a bite outta my chocolate spread sandwich and it tasted weird to me... Keiko came back down from the toilet and came back in the kitchen. She seemed happy b'coz she thought her little plan was working.

"Keiko this spread is outta date or something b'coz it smells weird to me..."

"Miki-kins. It's just you honey bunchs. I mean I gave both Ryu and Rachael the same... OH GOD! MIKIHISA! DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER BITE!" Keiko freaked.

By then, I had finished the whole sandwich and didn't know what Keiko's plot was until I had to go to the bathroom.

* * *

"BLAH!" I puked down the toilet. 

Keiko was standing outside the toilet "I am sorry, Miki-kitten."

"BLAH!"

"I made that sandwich for your sister!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Keiko... Rachael hasn't done anything wrong... apart from hitting on Ryu... Other than that nothing that bad like bring drugs into our home or... BLAH!" I had puked again.

"She has made cheeky comments on my fishsticks! No one makes cheeky comments about Keiko's fishsticks. Apart from Jojo the singer if she will ever come to our house for dinner. _She_ can _bad mouth_ the fishsticks but not _Rachael_!"

I stopped puking and came out the bathroom and looked at Keiko seriously. I had no choice but to send her to my parents home. Her and Rachael won't fight if they were both sperated. This was the hardest thing to do. Keiko was gonna hate this. She actually did.

* * *

"YOU WILL BE SORRY MIKIHISA ASAKURA! YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM LOVIN YOU!" Keiko shouted. 

"I love that song!" Kino exclaimed.

"But you never stop me from loving you, it doesn't really matter what you put me through, you'll never stop, me from loving you," Yohmei sang to Kino.

Kino and Yohmei started dancing as they sang the Sonia song (She won Eurovision for the UK once). Keiko just gave me an evil look as I walked down the road. I felt really really guilty about the whole thing but it was for the best. I guess...

* * *

Ryu and Rachael went to the movies that night. Ryu was a real gentleman just like I taught him. He held her hand and paid for the whole thing. Movie, popcorn, sodas and afterwards ice cream... Luckly they didn't bring Keiko. May I remind you, Mikihisa the Love Shaman! Anyway, Ryu and Rachael went to see The Odd Love. A movie about this shy 25 year old boy who is a virgin who falls in love with an old lady. (Seriously she is 64 years old) Everyone is against it the romance apart from the guy at the ice cream parlor... Only the 64 year old lady was played by Angelic Jolie. 

**(Author's Notes: Piss take name of Anglina Jolie)**

Ryu put his arm over Rachael's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Rachael giggled. Ryu smiled at her.

"I think this movie is boring," Ryu whispered.

"Well, it's only the beginning of the movie. The young guy needs to do the old lady's chores," Rachael laughed.

"What kind of guy goes for a 64 year old?"

"You are 17 and I am 38 years old. We are smiliar to them," Rachael laughed.

Ryu kissed Rachael's cheek again "You are beautiful though and you have a great sense of humor. I also like your legs." Ryu started to tickle Rachael's leg. Rachael was smiling away at him.

"You have nice long fingers... Do you like to fiddle with them?"

Get a hint on what she meant!

* * *

Rachael and Ryu went to the ever expensive ice cream parlor where Keiko stripped for everyone... Again... Get a hint! Ryu and Rachael were sharing an ice cream together. Both strawberry. Rachael offered Ryu a ciggarette which he took and they started smoking. Within moments they had been kicked out for smoking in a no smoking area. Rachael was smirking away. 

"I love smoking! You always get free meals. NOW RUN! BEFORE THEY GET US TO PAY!"

They started to run away from the Ice Cream parlor. Now, readers, this is why you don't smoke. Within 1 to 2 minutes of running they were outta breath b'coz they both smoke. Here is the lesson learned! Don't start smoking. That is why Sliva uses that dam bird to fly!

* * *

Ryu and Rachael were walking down the road to get home. Hand by hand. It was a clear starry night. I was still up worried sick of them both. More on that later though. They were taking their time. Taking small steps to waste Miki's time... It was boring! Keiko wasn't here to blab on about... ok... I don't really listen Keiko but it was very lonely without her. 

"The night sky is shinning bright," Rachael said looking up at the sky.

By this time they reached the house and the front steps. Ryu looked into Rachael's eyes and smiled at her.

"This night sky is not that pretty for I have seen prettier..."

Ryu was about to kiss Rachael the La French Way. Don't worry, Ryu fangirls! I saved the day. I stopped him. Yes-sums! I opened the door and I was in short cut dressing gown. It was something Zap Braingon from Futurama would be seen wearing. Did I mention I have pretty hot legs? Anyway, I stood at the front door and started shouting at them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I yelled. "I HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU BOTH! RACHAEL! RYU IS YOUNG! HE HAS CURVIEWS! HE SHOULD NOT BE STAYING OUT LATE! ESPECIALLY ON A CLEAR SKY NIGHT LIKE THIS!" I took a deep breath.

"Mikihisa! Ryu is a big boy now. I think he can handle a date with me!" Rachael exclaimed.

Ryu stood back and watched me argue with Rachael.

"Ryu is a shaman! People like you are a distraction!"

"My God! Mikihisa! You still being a mommy and daddy's boy and are still serious about that stuff?"

"Of course I am. At least I wanna continue the tradition unlike you! It's people like you that distract Ryu from his training and it took ages for father to agree to train Ryu with me," I said to her.

Ryu finally stepped in for himself. I was hoping he would see sense but it was worse than I thought...

"Mikihisa! I can date any lady I wish and Rachael is the woman I wanna be with. So back off! If she doesn't believe in Shaman stuff then fine. I won't believe in it either!"

Ryu grabbed Rachael's hand they shoved passed me and walked in. Shut the door and locked it too and I was left standing outside in my low cut dressing gown in the cold. Oh yeah! I wasn't wearing any underwear! Just my luck. Now, I understood Keiko's reasons for making that dog poo sandwich...

To Be Continued


	5. My Fair Mayfair!

It is a half and hour distance from my place to my parents' place. I had to run all the way from my place in a low cut dressing gown with no underwear on. This has taught me a life long lesson. Never get rid of Keiko! Even if it does help the world...

Keiko and Mother were on karaoke. They were singing Wham! (George Micheal's Band! They were more cheesier than him!) and their dam annoying song 'Take me to the Edge of Heaven.' Arrgh... I hate them so much. Them and Fabio and David Hasselhof! Ssh…

I knocked on the Window. Keiko rushes over. Opens the window and lets me in like I was cat wanting in. Our dangerous cat did that before he lost his ninth life two weeks before Yoh and Hao were born... He got ran over by our car. I ran him over. Keiko was about to leave me if I never got rid of the car... Don't ask!

"Miki-kins! What has happened? Rachael made a fort and took over the house like Yoh did!" Keiko panicked

"Thankfully no! Dam Drop Dead Fred. Stupid imaginary friend of Yoh's! Telling him to take over my house!" I mumbled.

"I thought he was quite funny," Keiko grinned.

"So Rachael has took over your house?" Mother asked.

I stood up and Keiko hugged me. I hugged her back. Mother looked at me and sat back on her chair. Something was worrying her. Mother is usually a happy person with Keiko and Yohmei. Soon Anna will be like that. Mu ha ha ha ah! Anyway, I sat on the sofa with Keiko. Keiko hugged my arm.

"We need Rachael to have a taste of her own medicine!" Mother announced.

"Kino! I tried that! Mikihisa ate her sandwich."

"No, Keiko! We need something more advance! Like... like... use the Easter Bunny to help us!"

"Ooh... Ooh... I will go and find the Celebration trees and find the Easter one and I will steal him," Keiko went over to a chest of draws and pulled out a Halloween Trick or Treat bag "We'll use this to capture the Easter Bunny!"

"You know... I used the Easter Bunny to be funny and you had to go and take the biscuit," Mother mumbled.

"Ok! Ok! Before we plot anything! Can I borrow some underwear?"

* * *

The next day, our Ryu was sitting on the sofa. Rachael was sitting on his knees... 

**Ryu Fangirl 1:** That dog better stay away from my Ryu!

**Ryu Fangirl 2:** Yeah! She is just mean. That was evil what she did to Kino and her fish! Mikihisa do another life saving event.

**Ryu Fangirl 1: **Yeah! We are still grateful for that last thing you did.

What? Stop Ryu kiss Rachael?

**Ryu fangirls:** AH!

**Yohmei fangirl:** I love Yohmei! Wee!

* * *

O.o Ok... Anyway, Rachael was sitting on Ryu's knees. Talking and playing bouncy

"Haha! Stop it, Ryu!"

Ryu kissed Rachael's lips. Rachael put his arms around Ryu's neck and smiled at him. She was keen on something...

"I want sex!"

Ryu forms a suprised look on his face. That was just random and outta the blue.

* * *

I always taught Ryu morals. Especially the day I caught him listening to Sinead O'Connor. That woman goes too far with her 'destroy evil starting off with the Pope' and aborting. Oh and her thinking TV and the Music Industry is evil. Hello! Why are you a singer? Anyway, I taught Ryu the Following:

1) Manners in front of ladies eg Pardon moi after FARTING and don't demand things. Women can read minds

2) Always listen to women. I can't emphasise this an enough people. Listening to women is useful. The hell with Jerry Springer and his advice on women! When was the last time you saw him with a chick in his arms?

3) Making love in a marriage. It's more special if you work at it. This is the whole point of communications people!

* * *

After Rachael blabbed that out the blue. I came rushing in. I was wearing my father's best kimono and my Garfield slippers. I put my hands on my waist and they both looked at me and I had their attention.

"Ok. I am very very sorry for shouting at you when you are on your date but you must understand I am very lonely without my Keiko! But I had no reason to snap at you both so I am sorry," I said.

Hehe... Once I apologise, I will be in their good books, Rachael will break Ryu's heart and he will praise Keiko and me about how we were right about Rachael all along. Wee! Oh... I sound like that Yohmei fangirl. o.O

"It's ok, Mikihisa!" Ryu said being bother about something.

"Good. So are we all cool?"

"Yes, little brother. Now... GO!"

I walked out the living feeling very much chuffed with what I did.

* * *

Ryu decided to hang around Tamao that same day. Tamao rocks! Yes, she does! Ryu spills his feelings and emotions to her. She can talk to Ryu and find out what is going on with him and Rachael. I used that tape recorder to record their conversation. Thank the Great spirit, no one wanted to listen to Micheal Bolten this time!

"So Ryu... what is wrong? You don't seem yourself."

"Tamao... can I tell you my plans?" Ryu asked her.

Tamao came outta the fridge with two sodas and gave one to Ryu. Ryu opened his soda and started drinking outta it. He drank a bit and slammed the bottle on the table. He rolled his eyes around the room.

"I want to marry Rachael," he began.

"WHAT?" Tamao screamed with shocked.

"I knew you over react."

"Ryu... I am just shocked that's all. I mean it was a sudden and random thing to hear, you know what I mean? Are you really sure about this? I mean... you only just met this girl and she is Mikihisa's older sister."

Ryu took another sip of his soda and smiled.

"She makes me happy and I make her happy too. Racheal is everything to me. I care deeply about her. I feel a bit more complete now. All I need now is my Happy Place..."

Tamao couldn't say anything else. She was confused and shocked. This was something that would be on the Ricki Lake show and it was going that way too. Ooh! I love that talkshow. So does Keiko.

* * *

Back at my parents house, Keiko, Mother, Father and I were all bonding. We were playing Monopoly. Keiko was using the Iron, I was using the hat, Father was using the car and Mother was using the boat thingy. I rolled the highest number first so I got to go first.  
Within half an hour of the game, no managed to buy Mayfair but someone bought all the train stations. Keiko was making a bundle of money with them. No kidding! She was getting rich quick. It was my turn and I was a few steps away from Mayfair...

Just then, I was moving my hat down the side of the boardgame, when Tamao came in with the biggest load of news that was gonna freak us out. Just when it was getting good.

"RYU IS PLANNING TO ASK RACHAEL TO MARRY HIM!" Tamao came in screaming.

In slow mode "Yes! I landed on Mayfair! I am buying Mayfair!" I announced.  
I start to do the Mikihisa Victory Dance.

Everyone was paying attention to Tamao and weren't interested in me buying Mayfair or doing my dance. They were shocked at what Tamao told us.

"This is River City all over again!" Keiko randomly came out.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Oh yes, I have important announcements to make. Washu the writer of this story has a crush on a guy called Mark. So, basically Washu loves Mark! Aw.. that is sweet. Getting me to announce it. I am honoured.

**Yohmei:** Mikihisa! This is not a newspaper. This is a fanfic. Stop making cheesy announcements. It's a dam embarrassment!

_(Yohmei slaps Mikihisa)_

Ouch.. I found it in Washu's diary!


	6. Yohmei's memories

"Ryu is planning to purpose to my daughter!" Yohmei repeated with shock.

Tamao nodded her head. Everyone was paying all their attention to Tamao so I decided to go and steal Mayfair and ParkLane and then I can buy a motel and make bundles. Yes! God bless that young girl.

"Yes, Master Yohmei. He said that Rachael makes him happy and he wants to be with her forever and he really likes her," Tamao said all shy.

"I say he should have stayed with the bi girl. Not only was she hot but she was funny,"Mother pointed out.

"Ok. One by one, we will go to Ryu and talk to him about his feelings with Rachael and see why he suddenly wants to get married b'coz I am sure ain't gonna pay for this Wedding!" Father points to me and Keiko "Your's was the most expensive event I have ever paid for. At least Keiko's parents paid for half of it. But what about Ryu. He is practually family to us now!"

"Ok, ok. An enough about Ryu. Let's continue the game!" I cheered.

"Ok.. Ah! Son, it was your turn. Did you move your cheep looking hat?" Father laughed.

"Yep and I bought Mayfair! AH! IN YOUR FACE!"

Mother hit me again with her walking stick.

"Mayfair ain't the best property. It's the train stations! Dam Keiko!" Mother said in a mood.

"Mother, be glad we ain't playing Whack da Mole!" I told her.

* * *

The next day, we started our plan to talk to Ryu. First up to talk to him was Father aka Master Yohmei to all you Yohmei fangirls out there. Ryu was sitting at the small hill in the local park. Father got a lift from me in my motorcycle (Yes! Ryu made me buy one. It's rubbish I can't put any of my old car items on it.) Walked up the mountain and sat next to Ryu. Who was looking up at the clear white clouds. 

"Hello Ryu... Nice day, isn't?"

"Suppose..." Ryu sighed.

"Got any girlfriends recently?" Father hinted on.

"Yep. She is smart, sexy and a great laugh."

Father acted suprised "Ooh... What is her name? Will I like her?"

"It's your daughter, Rachael."

"My Rachael? My singing star, Rachael?"

Ryu nodded and looked at the clouds in the clear blue sky.

"Her hair is as soft as the clouds that roam free in the clouds. It blows everywhere when the wind starts on. Her deep blue eyes are the same colour of this very sky we are staring at. That and she has a voice Taylor Dayne would be jealous of," Ryu explained.

Memories of Rachael came back to Father's mind.

* * *

**Rachael aged 23  
****Mikihisa aged 20  
****The Backyard**

"HURRAY UP DAD! I WANT YOU TO HEAR MY SONG!" Rachael yelled.

"Alright! Don't shout at me, ok?" Father shouted

Father was looking young. His hair was brown and there was more of it... Mother had long blonde hair and was looking like Olivia Newton John. Yep! The years of big hair had arrived... The 80's were ready to haunt us all...

Rachael had wrote her first song and she forced me to play the guitar for her while she sings. Rachael was always keen to be a singer but she never did have the engery for it. All the time...

"Ok... Start!" Mother said sitting on the deckchair.

"_I meet your eyes across the room,  
Ya are handsome and tall,  
The knight wit no shinning armor  
I'd love you to be in your arms_," Rachael sang.

Mother was enjoying it but Father wasn't. The only music he liked was this really old stuff. Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra. Oh! And swing music. In another fanfic, I'll tell ya the time he won my Mother over.

"_I want you!  
Your love will give me power,  
To hold our worlds both together,  
I want you, baby!  
Our love will rule all..._," Rachael sang the chorus.

Father was asleep this time. Mother slapped him with her fan and woke him up.

"_That girl you kiss,  
Dunno how to hold you,  
Or love you right,  
I'll hold ya,  
I'll kiss ya,  
I want you to be happy, babe!_"

I won't bother explaining more on the lyrics. Just go to the bottom of this page and read them all at the same time. Anyway! Father was not impressed with Rachael's career choice. Father never trusted the Music Business. Not since the Milli Vanilli incident that occured on MTV. He also didn't like MTV. Or diet sodas. Never diet sodas. He is against them and Pro-lifers. May I remind you he tried to abort my kids.

"You are not gonna become a singer!" Father exclaimed.

"Yes, I will and you can't stop me nor your stupid leaf spirits!"

"Yohmei-kins! Rachael has you covered there."

Rachael stomped off in a mood. I started packing my guitar away and the amp for it.

"Mikihisa! What do you wanna do in the future?" Father asked.

"Get married and have a family. Who will also be shamans," I replied.

Father walked away back into the house. Mother was laying on the sun deck trying to get some tan on her body. I took my guitar and amp and walked back into the house.

* * *

Back at my parents place. We were playing Bogel. (Mother aka Kino, Keiko, Tamao and myself)Find as many words as possible before time runs out. I was winning or so I thought. Tamao was actually winning... 

"I found 78 words," I announced being the big shot.

"4 words and allfunny words. Poop... Haha! Like the stuff you ate Miki-kins!" Keiko laughed.

"Master Mikihisa... did you eat poop?" Tamao said trying not to laugh.

"Haha! My son ate poop!" Mother laughed hysterically.

I dimmed my eyes at them all "You couldn't let me let it go. Could you Keiko?"

Father came in and was happy as a bird. Despite not being able to actually do anything to stop Ryu from proposing but he was singing that stupid annoying song, Rachael wrote. He finally liked it after so many years.

"I want you, your love will give me power, to hold our worlds both together..."

We all stared at him. He stopped singing and looked at us back.

"Oh crap! I forgot to stop Ryu..." he announced.

"Ooh... Ooh... let me try! Let me try!" Keiko volunteered.

Shamefully, we all agreed...

To be continued...

* * *

**Washu says:**

**As promised... the song Rachael wrote back in her younger days. Well, actually I wrote it and it's too cheesy for my liking so... Here it is. It's called "I want you."

* * *

**

**1)**_ I meet your eyes across the room,  
Ya are handsome and tall,  
The knight wit no shinning armor  
I'd love you to be in your arms_

**Chorus: **_I want you!  
Your love will give me power,  
To hold our worlds both together,  
I want you, baby!  
Our love will rule all..._

**2)**_ That girl you kiss,  
Dunno how to hold you,  
Or love you right,  
I'll hold ya,  
I'll kiss ya,  
I want you to be happy, babe._

_Chorus_

**3)**_ Baby! I want you.  
__Baby! I need you.  
__I love you,  
__My emotions race around you,  
__Everytime you are near me...  
__Baby! I want you!_

_Chorus_


	7. Heart shaped Box and Belly piercings

3 Nights before the Bon Festival. The Bon festival is very important to all the Asakuras for the Bon Festival is the celebration of the dead. It's kinda like our Christmas. I discovered Ryu was planning to purpose to Rachael then and go to America and become a sushi chief! It's history all over with bits n bobs added!

"Wee! I can't wait for the Bon Festival! I gonna make the spirits fish sticks!" Keiko cheered.

She had just come back from the store with 4 packets of fish sticks. McGrill's fish sticks.

"I hope the spirits will like my fish sticks."

"I hope Ryu is thinking straight. It's those cigarette that infect his dam mind!" I exclaimed.

Keiko throws the first packet of fish sticks at me. "Put them in the fridge, baby!"

I put them in the fridge despite them over flowing food in my parents' fridgerator. I was holding it shut.

"Don't worry about Ryu. I will change his mind about Ms Rachael Asakura," Keiko said to me.

Keiko threw me another packet of fish sticks. I shoved it in the freezer of the fridge and got a chair to block the door from opening it's self.

"With the amount of stories about Rachael I have. Ryu will break up with her and break her heart. Then we can play that Jason Donovan song. Too Many Broken Hearts!"

"Ah the heart breaking song with a cheery tune..." I sighed.

"Exactly!" Keiko exclaimed.

Keiko threw me the third packet of fish sticks. Like the last lot, I threw them in the fridge and put another chair in front of the dam thing.

"Do you think I should get fries to go with the fish sticks? Or do the Ghosts just like them by themselves?"

"I dunno, Keiko. I am just worried about Ryu to even care about this year's Bon Festival!"

"Wow! Ryu really did push your fire alarm? Don't worry sweetie. I will take care of them for you. Now... put this forth packet of fishsticks in the fridge for me, baby!"

Keiko passed me the packet of fishsticks and I threw them in the fridge and put the kitchen table in front of the fridge and walked away from it. I picked Keiko up and ran away from the crime scene with her in my arms. Father came into the kitchen and looked at the fridge.

"Why is the table in front of the fridge?"

Father moved the table away from the fridge and all the food burst out through the doors and landed on Father. Father was not a happy bunny at all.

"MIKIHISA-KUN!"

* * *

Ryu was at the jeweller's. Buying the perfect ring for Rachael. Keiko and I followed him there. We were pretending to be buying stuff for the Bon Festival. We have a bad habit of buying things last minute... Christmas is our worst time. I go shopping on Christmas Eve... 

"I would like to buy that purple diamond ring."

Ryu pointed to this purple diamond crested ring. Basically, the ring was sliver and it had purple diamonds around it. It looked really pretty. You could have something inscribed in it for another $50. Ryu wanted to inscribe 'My Happy Place.' Which sounds typically like Ryu...

"That will be $250. Since we are having a closing down sale." The sales assinsent who looks like Sanji from One Piece gets a mega phone out "Everything must go! Attention People! Everything must go!"

We walked into the store. Keiko was holding my hand. It was just like the time we were dating. Just like a couple of teenagers and boy! Those were the days. Anyway, Keiko and I came in here to 'look around.'

"Ooh... Sliver! Ooh… Gold!" Keiko said staring at the shinyjewellery.

"Oh hello Ryu! How are you and Rachael doing?" I asked.

"Great! Rachael is a great woman. Thanks for letting us have the house to ourselves. It must be hard living with Master Yohmei and Lady Kino. I bet they watch the Discovery Channel and those boring black and white movies alot!" Ryu laughed.

The sales assistant passed Ryu a heart shaped box with his ring for Rachael inside of it. I looked at it in shock. I was too busy thinking how I was gonna react that I didn't notice Keiko getting her belly button pierced. Her belly ring is an M for Mikihisa. One good thing about the whole piercing...

"Thank you, mister," Ryu greeted.

"Ooh... I see you still like that rock band, Nirvana! I prefer the song Smells Like Teenspirit," I said hoping that the heart shaped box was empty.

Nirvana did have a song called Heart shaped Box. Jordis sang it on reality TV show called Rock Star: **INXS**. That dam band Keiko liked back in the 80's. With Michael Hutchins!INXSare Austrialian.You probably don't know what I am randomly blabbing about now...

"No, the box has a ring in it."

"A ring? For who are you gonna make go bling bling? Haha! Don't mess with anyone with the Bling bling," I laughed.

Ryu put his arm around me and took me to the corner.

"I am gonna ask your sister to marry me," he told me.

"WHAT? YOU ONLY KNOWN MY SISTER FOR A FEW DAYS! THAT AND YOU ARE TOO YOUNG! WAIT TILL TAMAO IS OLDER! SHE WILL BE HOT AND SHE WILL BE SEXY!" I yelled over reacting.

"Hey! Tamao got her Ren and Stimpy look-a-like pests to beat the crap outta me. Remember? She can marry Billy West instead. I am with Rachael now and we love each other. She asked for sex from me," Ryu bragged to me.

**((Washu says: Billy West does both the voices of Ren & Stimpy from the Ren & Stimpy show. He also did Fry from Futurama. I know too much... T.T))**

"Yes, I would like to get my belly button pierced," Keiko said to the sales assinsent.

I turned round and saw that Keiko was going into the backroom where they did the piercing and I chased after her.

* * *

"Don't cha just love my belly button ring? Miki-kins?" Keiko said showing off her belly. 

We were walking hand in hand. Keiko had 2 bags with decorations in them for the Bon Festival and I was really pissed off with what Ryu said not with Keiko's new piercing. I managed to except the fact it was her body and she can do whatever she wants with it. Just not tattoo Darren Hayes from Savage Garden's name on her butt. Boy! That was a close one.

"This is a lot cooler than having Darren Hayes Name on my butt!"

We sat at the bus stop and Keiko was hugging me. I hugged her back. I felt she was feeling abit down since we couldn't fool around at my parents' house. Yet they did it last night! Not the Traditional Love Dance. They were watching that Paris Hilton video. A night in Paris. What was special about it? I fell asleep half way through it. Horo Horo should kill Paris Hilton next.

"Are you mad, Miki-kins? At my belly button piercing?"

"No, no, Keiko. I like the ring for it. Nice to know someone respects me. Ryu is really serious about marrying Rachael now."

Keiko smiled "Remember our Wedding day, Mikihisa? That was fun!"

"Yes! I forgot my vows and made it up as I went along. Then this actress that Rachael hire gatecrashes the place and claims to be my wife, then dad says she had the wrong shrine and gave the actress directions to a burnt down shrine. Hehe... If you call that fun, then I will call it that too."

Keiko laid her head on my shoulder. She had a lovely bright smile on her.

"I hope Rachael will not except Ryu's proposal. Ryu is such a sweet guy. She doesn't deserve such a nice sweet guy that you molded Ryu into. I hope Ryu finds a wife like I am to you!"

"I do too, Keiko. I do too."

* * *

Tamao visited Ryu thesame day. She was called over by Ryu. Ryu wanted to show Tamao the ring that he was gonna give Rachael. It was still in it's heart shaped box when Ryu bought it.

"Hey Ryu! You wanted to see me?" Tamao greeted.

Ryu let Tamao into our house and she went to sit on our sofa. Rachael was out visiting an old friend from High School. Ryu got the heart shaped box from his pocket and passed it to Tamao. Tamao opened the box and saw the diamond crested sliver ring with 'My Happy Place' inspirited inside of it.

"Wow! Ryu, this ring is beautiful! It's sliver with purple diamonds around it. That is so pretty. It must have cost alot," Tamao said looking at it.

"Read what I inspirited in the inside of it."

Tamao took the ring out of the box and squinted her eyes to read the inscription inside the ring.

"My Happy Place..." Tamao read quietly.

Ryu nodded. Tamao put the ring back in the box and passed it back to Ryu.

"That ring is beautiful Ryu!"

"I know."

"Do you think Rachael really deserves it? My parents told me all about Rachael. All of it wasn't very nice," Tamao explained.

"You ain't gonna go against me too, are you?"

"No! No! I am just warning you. You date whom you want. I don't want to see you hurt. I care about you, Ryu. Everybody does."

Ryu put his hand on his forehead on his elbow on the armchair. Tamao stood up and walked out the house and left Ryu to think twice about his big decision.

To be continued...


	8. Keiko meets Greenday! Random!

Hehe... Mikikins ain't here! It's Keiko! Mikihisa had to go to the loo! To do a number 2! Haha! I am a way better rapper than Sliva. Though I don't like rapping I like rock and pop music. My favourites include: Greenday, **INXS**, Nirvana, Micheal Bolten and Jason Donovan. Well, everybody likes Jason Donovan apart from my Miki-kins!

Anyway, I am gonna tell you about last year's Bon Festival. The Asakura's Bon Festival are always the best. You wanna know how? B'coz Yohmei always finds a great live act. Well, except for one year which was 1989, he hired Milli Vanilli. Other than that, they are always great. Last year, we got Greenday! And they sang American Idoit before it even came out here. I always liked the song 'When I come around'. That song just rocks! I also got pictures taken with them. Look!

This is me with Billie Joe (Armstrong - Not Ryu's Billy) and Billie Joe is eating a plate of my fishsticks. Which was meant to be for the spirits. But he is Billie Joe Armstrong! Of course I was gonna let him eat my fish sticks! Yohmei wasn't happy that Billie helped himself to the spirits' food but hey! Who actually cared?

Oh! Oh! This is me with Mike Dirnt. Nothing special here. He is just cuddling me and I am smiling away. Miki-kins hates this picture. Even though Mike Dirnt has girlfriends younger than me. Well, I am guessing that.

This is sexy looking me on the drums and I don't know how to play the drums and guess who was teaching me? Tre Cool. Yep, I have real drum sticks and Tre Cool has chicken drum sticks and when this picture was being taken he kept hiting his drums with the chicken drum stick. He also stole those chicken drum sticks from the spirits' food table like Billie Joe did with my fish sticks.

Anyway, you are probably asking yourself why are we not allowed to eat food from the spirits' food table. Well, it's important that food is prepared for the nourishment of the souls and is placed on special trays which are kept for this purpose. The food is made for the dead alone, no living soul shall eat it. Even if, after the soul's departure, it appears undiminished, it is still believed that - invisibly and unnoticed - the dead have partaken of it. In conclusion of the feast, the food, untouched by the living, will be tossed into the river or sea. Or given to Greenday like Last year!

So, I hope you will come and stop by this year's Bon Festival. One of my sons will be stopping by. Which one? You have to read on. Mikihisa will come back and tell more of the story. I was just random...


	9. It's only £1 99! Whoo!

Father was sitting in the kitchen table and was phoning loads of people, trying to get a 'decent' live act for the Bon Festival. He was trying to get Destiny's Child and Kelly Clarkson. I think he is a idoit. He should have hired her when she was working in a zoo cleaning Elephant poop. That is a job for Keiko. Since she likes cleaning up poop.

"Hello! Is Kelly Clarkson free on July 15th for a Japanese Bon Festival?" Father asked on the phone.

Mother came in the kitchen and got some sake out the fridge.

"Oh... she is free. Can I book her for the Annual Japanese Bon Festival?... What? I can't? A million dollars! This girl use to clean elephant poop for a living before she went on reality TV! She ain't worth a million bucks! Milli Vanilli are worth more than... Hello?... Anyone there?"

The operator hung up and Father slammed the phone down.

"Kino... What bands do young people like?" Father asked my Mother.

"Slipknot!" In the theme of Batman "Na na na na na Slipknot! Slipknot! Na na na na na na!"

"I am no way hiring a band called Sliped Knot..."

Mother took a drink of her Sake "Well, then. Your loss."

Mother walked out the kitchen and Keiko came in. Father turned to her.

"Keiko, You are good with the Music scene. What musician should I hire to play at my annual Bon Festival party?" Father asked her.

"The lady in the Bugar King adverts aired in the UK."

"What does she sing?" Father asked looking serious.

Keiko made a magical microphone appear and the lights went out and everywhere was dark.

"Who turned out the lights?"

The spot light went on Keiko who all of a sudden was wearing this really hot outfit that the stars would wear walking down the Red Carpet in the Oscars or the MTV Video Music Awards. It was really really gittlerly and pretty dress. Her hair was up and looked beautiful also.

"It's only £1.99... It's only £1.99..." Keiko sang just like the lady in that dam annoying comerial but only better.

Father was completely gobsmacked. Forget Christina Agulirea and Gwen Stefani! Keiko was the one gonna entertain the spirits at the Bon Festival.

"You're better than Kelly Clarkson!" Was all he could say...

"Maybe I should go on American Idol. I am still young!" Keiko giggled.

* * *

Rachael was watching TV and Ryu was out. She was in a bad mood with Ryu. Yes, I did ask her questions about it. Who do you think I am? I just had to be nosy. Aparently it was about Rachael's desire...

"Mm... Bop, be da ba, do ba, mm... bop!" I sang, singing along to Hansen in my old fashioned cassettewalkman.

"Mikihisa! You can't sing like I can," Rachael said in a bad mood.

I leaned on my sofa. "Aw... what's wrong dear sister?"

Yes, I am a very very bad actor.

"It's Ryu. He won't do something with me."

I jumped on the sofa and sat next to Rachael who had the grunty look styling her face.

"What won't Ryu do for you! He does everything for you," I began blabbing on.

"I asked him for sex and he hasn't replied my request."

Engagment ring add sex divide sex into morals and you have Marriage. One of the many things I have taught Ryu in his journey to be the perfect shaman and gentleman. I only started teaching him to be a gentleman after catching him do something...

* * *

**First Month  
****Living in the Asakuras (Keiko & Mikihisa's place - Duh!)**

"Ryu! Do you wanna come with me to the record store? I wanna buy the new Hansen CD but Miki-kins won't let me shop alone so I need someone to come with me. Can you come?" Keiko asked Ryu.

Keiko has a shopping problem. She is meant to buy one thing and gets another thing instead of the thing she buys. Read Mikihisa the Love Shaman and you see what I mean.

"Yeah, sure! Since Mikihisa is at his father's. I bet he is drinking beer or something!" Ryu replied.

**Keiko and Ryu go to the record store**. Keiko and Ryu are looking throught the CDs. There was a shelf of bargain CDs. Ryu went to look over there and saw a CD he might like and I had gave him $20 to teach him the value of money! I wanted to see if his money would last... Only the CDs were $10 so Ryu got lucky when he found a CD he really liked and wanted for a long time...

**I never noticed Ryu was listening to it in his room.** I usually heard music blarring in his room. Which was usually Christina Agulirea, Kelly Clarkson, Ashlee Simpson (Yes - he has no taste) and all those pretty girl singers. Keiko on the other hand was listening to hers alot.

"Mm... Bop, be da ba, do ba, mm... bop!" Keiko sang along.

"Keiko... The song is called Penny and Me," I pointed out.

"It is?" Keiko asked.

**I didn't bother**. I went to see if Ryu was all right. I turned the nob (stop laughing, you rude immature people!). IT WAS THE DOORNOB! Anyway, I turned the doornob and went into the room and heard Sinead O'Connor singing. RYU WAS LISTENING TO A MAD LADY!

"WHO IS THAT!" I shouted over reacting.

"Sinead O'Connor... I like this song."

It was her version of the Bob Marly Song. War... The song she sang before she ripped the picture of the Pope up on SNL. The same show, Ashlee Simpson was caught lip syncing! I prefer Ashlee over her sister since she has talent shame to say...

Eversince then, I have taught Ryu, life values and not to do anything stupid in America. The Beatles learned that the hard way. Even though they are biggar than Jesus.

* * *

"It's like he doesn't love me that way. But he sure shows that he loves me. I thought he was hinting it on when he was tickling my leg," Rachael moaned.

"Rachael... I taught Ryu morals after catching him listening to Sinead O'Connor," I replied without thinking.

Rachael grabbed the nearest pillow and started hitting me on the head with it. She was really mad now. You would think pillows are soft but the ones Keiko buy are hard...

"HOW DARE YOU TEACH HIM MORALS! FOR ALL WE COULD KNOW HE COULD BE PLOTTING TO PURPOSE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD LET HIM LISTEN TO THAT DAM SINEAD O'CONNOR!"

"Stop hitting me! I need to ask you something. Then you could hit me again!"

Rachael stops hitting me and gives me the chance to explain.

"Why don't you want to marry him? You seem like a cute couple. Ryu is a respectful guy unlike all your other boyfriends and husband. How is Tobo, anyway?" I asked grinning.

Continue the hitting of the pillows.

Does Rachael really love Ryu or does she have a secret of her own? And does Hao have the voice to be the next teen pop sensation? You will have to read on...

To be Continued...

* * *

**Washu Says:**

**Wow! I know I have been so slow recently but I will speed up. For I will have Tuesdays off College to work on my fanfics well, I will use that day for it anyway. So, sorry, I am late. Hope all you that are reading this are enjoying it! **


	10. Ryu decides to THINK!

Today was the day! Today is the Bon Festival! The Annual event to celebrate the dead in their honour. Keiko was up at the crack of Don and was making fish sticks for the dead. She woke up at 6:00am and she woke me as well. With Hansen. Which is fine with me. Since I secretly like Hansen!

"Mm bop... fish sticks. Be bop fish sticks... Yeah, yeah," Keiko sang in the tune of Mm...Bop by Hansen.

Now, Ryu fans. Here is your chance to mock me liking the blonde boyband Hansen. In the review write how much of an idoit I am for liking Hansen...

I went over and hugged Keiko from behind and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Only the sweet nothings mean something to Keiko unlike me. Anyway, Keiko smiled and giggled.

"Mm... Baby! I love you!" I said in the tune of Mm... Bop.

Keiko turned round and cuddled me.

"Morning sunshine. You are happy!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Yes... I am. For once you haven't woke me up with Offspring. Just think, 2 days after this Bon Festival is our anniversary. Our 16th Wedding Anniversary! Remember, 18 years ago? When we had our first date."

"Yeah, and then Rachael ruined it..."

"Forget Rachael, Keiko and remember that we had loads of fun..."

We were about to take you on to memory lane when Father came in and gave us the fright of our lives. Just when it was getting to be an intimate moment. Dam it, father!

"GET BACK TO MAKING THOSE FISHSTICKS!" He yelled.

"AH! The FBI found out about me stealing a piece of cheese from the non free samples table at Sparky's!" Keiko freaked.

"Keiko! It's just my dad! And what have I told you about shopping at Sparky's!"

"Tamao came with me. They have finally fitted in CCTV after 3 guys. Two Japanese men and a Native American set out 10 milk bottles and got a kick ball and threw like a bowling ball. One of the guys had an Elvis hair do," Keiko went on.

"Keiko... That fanfic was Bowler-Hisa and I did that! With Ryu and Sliva."

* * *

Ryu was in our bathroom singing along to the radio and shaving at the same time. His hair was down and wet. Ryu was preparing himself for today. Today, he was planning to purpose to Rachael. See if Anna was here, she would knock some sense into that boy. Anyway, Ryu was preparing himself for today. 

"You make me wanna Lala. In the kitchen, on the floor, I'll be your French Maid and meet you at the door, I'll be an alley cat drink the milk and I want more. You make me wanna scream..." Ryu sang along to dam Ashlee Simpson.

Not all Shaman King characters have good taste in Music.

He took some of my aftershave and put some on. That is my old spice to turn Keiko on! MINE!

Ryu got a comb and comb his hair straight and let it hang down. He wanted to look like a real prince charming for my sister.

Tamao helped herself in to our house and found Ryu in the bathroom singing along to Ashlee Simpson.

"Hi Ryu!" Tamao greeted.

"TAMAO!"

Ryu hid his Care Bear boxer shorts behind a towel.

"Oh sorry to scare you like that but I just wanted to talk to you and see how you are feeling about today since you are planning to purpose to Rachael today and all."

"Why is everyone against me on this choice. Life is full of choices and everyone is entitled to make a mistake one way or another."

"Ryu... Rachael isn't all that she seems. She advantage from people who love her unconditionally. Master Yohmei and Lady Kino may not show the hurt from the time that all their stuff was stolen but they are secretly hurting inside and the person who stole from them was the little girl they gave a birth to. It hurts to think that someone they care deeply for, raised from Birth and shared memories with, could do such a nasty thing after everything. So you see Ryu, Rachael isn't the good little girl raised by Master Yohmei and Lady Kino. She is the girl that went further away from her parents' love and went with the wrong crowd. That is why everyone is not keen on you purposing to Rachael," Tamao said trying to put sense in Ryu.

Ryu just sat there and listened to every deep word that Tamao said. Ryu slightly put his head down and began to think.

"Please Ryu think carefully about all this."

Tamao walked out the bathroom and saw herself to the door. Ryu was sitting at the side of the bath tub thinking what Tamao had to say. It all began to make sense.

To be continued...


	11. Did Sliva eat all those fishsticks?

Mother was throwing decorations every where like it was Christmas. I was tuning my guitar up since I was now appointed to entertainment. I liked when I organised the guest list. That was so easy to do. I hadn't performed with my guitar since Yoh and Hao were born. I use to play in a band for Weddings. Yeah... That is beyond cheesy but paid very well.

"What song do you know, Mikihisa?" Father asked me.

"All of Micheal Bolten's songs, One of Jason Donovan songs, a couple of Rick Astley's, Fleetwood Mac, Roxette, Kiss and a lot of Metcallca's stuff," I replied.

"They are all boy songs!"

"No they are not. Roxette and Fleetwood Mac have girls in their groups. Like Lindsey Buckingham," I pointed out.

"Lindsey Buckingham is a boy... Mikihisa!"

I looked at him.

"No she isn't. She had that hit song, The Rooms on Fire," I told him. Proving him wrong.

Then outta no where, Father randomly brings out a Stevie Nicks CD from behind his back and shows it to me.

"Dam it! You are right!"

Keiko comes in wearing a nice red kimono with gold flowers. Her hair was tied up in chopsticks and it looked really pretty. I was gobsmacked and Father was too busy trying to sort me out.

"Do you know any other music?" Father asked me.

"I know Christina Aguilira's stuff. Depends what it is..."

"Beautiful?" Keiko smiled.

I nodded "I know that."

"That's great! I wanna sing that song. I also wanna sing 'What a girl wants' and 'Fighter' and 'Obivous'. Yep, I wanna sing those songs. What other songs can I sing?" Keiko asked.

* * *

Within a few hours, the Annual Asakura Bon Festival started and it went off with a bang! Everyone was enjoying themselves even the spirits.

A bunch of strangers came. Kalim and Sliva! Sliva thought Avril Lavigne was performing... But that was a cruel prank of Kalim's... Poor Sliva. Hehe... Sliva has a crush on Avril! The sk8r gurl. Haha!

"Nice t-shirt, Sliva. I like Avril too," Tamao smiled.

"Not as much as Sliva does. Sliva is her number 1 fan! He has posters, t-shirts, CDs, DVDs, a calender, and this hug cardboard cut out of her. Hehe... He has a crush on her too," Kalim giggled.

Sliva dimmed his eyes "Shut up, Kalim..."

"I use to have a crush on Ricky Martin before Yoh," Tamao smiled.

Kalim starts to shake his butt "Livin da vida loca!"

Sliva slapped Kalim across the head and folded his arms.

"Kalim... No one wants to see you shake your bon bon!"

"I take it you hate Sum 41?" Tamao asked.

Kalim was in hysterics and Sliva was raging at him. He was freak out and letting it go. Haha! Avril joke for ya. Haha! **((Gets thrown vegtables at Mikihisa for telling jokes worse than Chocolove's!))**

Tokagero, Konchi and Ponchi were looking around the festival and helping themselves to the food. There was a fight over Keiko's fishsticks.

"Hurray! Get the fishsticks before Greenday get hold of them!" Konchi exclaimed.

"Yeah! Keiko's fishsticks rock!" Ponchi does the rock hand symbol.

"I want the ice cream! I have tasted Keiko's fishsticks and they ain't that great," Tokagero said outta the blue.

By the time, Konchi and Ponchi got to the table with Keiko's fishsticks when they see that Kalim and Sliva (Mostly Sliva)had ate all the fishsticks, they will be so mad that they will kick him in the you-know-what-I'm-saying place just like they did to Ryu asking out Tamao...

Ryu came in to the party wearing his best black and purple kimono and his hair was down and looking really good. Rachael was holding on to his arm. She was wearing her new orange and green kimono with her hair up in chopsticks. Everyone started to stare at them both.

"Ooh... Dallas in the making!" Konchi smirked.

"Who will wake up in the shower?" Ponchi asked.

Konchi turned to Ponchi "I was being scarcastic damit!"

"Shut up! The Bold and Beautiful is the best soap on the box!" Tokagero randomly said.

Ryu and Rachael walked further into the party. Father and Mother waited for Ryu and Rachael to walk over to them. They wanted to hear her apologise. Not for stealing their stuff but making them painfully suffer.

"Our daughter... She looks so beautiful," Mother said fighting back her tears.

"Yet, she is a hell raiser. I can't believe what she tried to do at Mikihisa and Keiko's Wedding..."

Tamao was standing on the stage with Keiko and me. Ryu wanted her to play 'Have a Nice Day.' by Bon Jovi in his new album. That was the song he wanted to purpose to Rachael with.

"Is that Mikihisa's sister? She looks innocent!" Kalim exclaimed.

"$20 dollars say she has slept with him," Sliva said.

Sliva takes a bite of the forbidden Fishsticks made by Keiko for the Ghosts. Yep, he did what Greenday did last year take some food made for the spirits.

"Sliva... Where did you get those fishsticks?" I whispered in his ear.

"Over at that table... Oh Shyt!"

"You know I don't get why everyone is staring at us?" Rachael went on.

Ryu went down in on knee and held Rachael's left hand. Bon Jovi CD was half way through the song. Ryu began to say his speech that he prepared pure ages ago.

"Rachael... When I first saw you on Mikihisa's doorstep with your suitcase. I thought you were -,"

Konchi smirks "A skank!" Then laughs thinking he's smart.

Sliva chocks on the fishstick he was eating for he was laughing so much. Kalim had to do the himilleck remover to save his ass from dying.

"Can I continue?" Ryu asked looking around.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"I thought you were just the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life."

Ponchi giggles "Haha! Heard that before. 100 times or more?"

Ryu stands up and walks over to Konchi and Ponchi. He took one look at them both. They smiled. Ryu slapped them both to the ground within seconds. They were driving him insane. Ryu walked back over to Rachael and went back down in one knee and began purposing again.

Tamao couldn't hold it in much longer. She needed to speak out only Tamao is shy to speak out large in crowds. This didn't stop her today. Rachael had already hurt Mother and Father. She wouldn't let her hurt Ryu.

"Rachael will you be my -,"

"STOP RYU! STOP!" Tamao shouted.

To be continued...


	12. Rachael's Feelings!

"Tamao!"

"Someone! Play the Eastenders Theme!" Tokagero announced.

"Haha! It's just like a soap!" I laughed in agreement.

Tamao switched the Bon Jovi CD off and jumped off the stage.

"You heard me, Ryu! I said stop!"

Tamao was slowly walking over to Ryu with her fists clentched and her face was not looking so happy. Tamao squared up to Rachael. Someone was bound to do it and Keiko ended up forgetting about it.

"Who do you think you are?" Tamao asked angry.

"Excuse me?"

"You have ears! Use them," Tamao pointed out and advised.

Rachael got her hand, formed a fist. Bent her arm and she swung her arm to punch innocent Tamao in her face but Tamao was saved by Keiko's shield. Keiko was suddenly in her battle costume. It looks just like Xena the Warrior Princess's outfit and it was sexy on Keiko.

"No one hurts Tamao!" Keiko began "She is a kind and innocent girl and she cares about Ryu unlike you! You just want one thing from him! Sex! I know! I overheard Ryu telling my Miki-kins about it while I was getting my belly button pierced!"

"Ooh... Keiko got her belly pierced!" Sliva wooed with amazement.

Keiko hit Sliva on the head with her plastic sword "Quiet you!"

Keiko turns to Rachael and was for one and only time serious look I have ever seen was made at Rachael. Keiko remembered very well what she did at our Wedding Day.

* * *

**Keiko and Mikihisa's Wedding  
****Half Way through the Ceremony**

"I, Mikihisa Asakura take Keiko... I still can't pronounce your last name. To be more than just a wife. A friend, an Agnoy Aunt, a future Mother and professional private entertainer for moi. The VIH. Very Important Husband," I said saying my own vows.

I feel quite proud of what I wrote actually. Keiko always makes me quote it on our Anniversary Night. Thank God, I only say it once a year.

"I, Keiko... You know, I can't pronounce my maiden name either. But who cares? I am gonna have your surname soon! Anyway, I take you to be my husband, best friend, Future daddy of my kids and personal cook. Since I can't cook but I can cook you fishsticks!" Keiko smiled.

"I now, pronounce you..."

Just then, a complete stranger who I didn't know at all came in. Claiming I was her husband. She was an actress, Rachael hired to ruin my Wedding. An act of revenage for Keiko for getting her into big trouble with Tobo, her husband at the time. I wonder how he is doing, now. I heard he worked at a theme park... Anyway, this lady was fat, had yellow puke hair colour and had big lips like Alvida the female pirate in One Piece aka the Most Ugliest on the Ocean. Like Alvida she was wearing an orange cowboy hat, a purple skimpy top and a gray skirt, Michelle McManus would be seen on British Pop Idol on.

"STOP THE WEDDING! KIKI-HISA IS MY HUSBAND!" she announced.

The guests gasps at the thought that I cheated on Keiko. Only Keiko and Father knew it wasn't true. They both knew Rachael was behind it all. Keiko was not very happy at all with Rachael's cunning evil plan.

Keiko walked over to the crazy fat lady and smiled.

"Sorry, Kiki-hisa is not in this shrine. I am marrying a Mel Gibson," Keiko smiled.

This is the funny part. The crazy fat lady didn't know who Mel Gibson was! Haha!

"Oops! Sorry, wrong Shrine! Continue!"

So, we continued the Wedding.

* * *

"And that is how Rachael made a complete baka of herself and nearly ruined my Wedding," Keiko explained.

"Do you have that in video?" Kalim laughed.

"We could send it in to America's Funniest Home Movies and win the cash prize!" Sliva announced now eating cake from the Spirits' food table.

Father hit Sliva on the head with Mother's walking stick.

"You have eaten more food from the Spirits' table than the Greenday band did last year!" Father moaned.

"Ryu... It's your choice to marry Rachael. We all love and care for you. We don't want to see you hurt. Unless, it's physical, FUNNY and we have it on camera for Japan's Funnist Homes Movies," said Keiko.

"Think hard, Ryu. You are wise an enough," I said actually saying something.

Ryu went down on one knee and took Rachael's hand.

"Rachael Asakura, will you become my wife?" Ryu asked. "I promise that I will take good care of you and love and honour you forever more."

"Ryu, you haven't got a job. That last job you had was at X-Law Burgar and that didn't last long," Tokagero brought up.

"Oh yeah! Miki-kins worked there too. Whatever happened to that place?" Keiko asked.

We will save **_that_** for another fanfic.

"Ryu..." Rachael began. "I can't marry you. If I do. I will only end up hurting you and you are the only one who doesn't hold a grudge on me. You were the first person that gave me a chance despite hearing the stories of me robbing my parents. I mean the fish was already dead before I robbed them b'coz Mikihisa never fed the dam thing."

Uh-oh! My secret from all those years has been let out the bag. Well, no wonder David Bowie's Dad died. Keiko and I never fed him while they were on vaction...

"Everyone I care about ends up getting hurt or hates me. I am sorry, Ryu. I do love you but I don't wanna hurt you like I have done to people in my past."

Rachael kisses Ryu one last time and he smiles.

"Take care of yourself, cutie."

Rachael walks away. Everyone was reduced to tears apart from Keiko. She was standing tall as ever. But secretly she was touched by Rachael's sudden kindness to Ryu. Keiko was afarid to admit it.

Just then a limo pulled up. The limo driver opened the door and Hao came out. All the girls were cheering him on. We all looked confused.

"I, Hao Asakura will host the Hao Happy Hour! Filled with Karoke!" Hao cheered.

"Stupid big shot! B'coz he is on front cover of Bishie World Magazine. Doesn't mean he is cool," Sliva moaned showing a cover of Bishie World Magazine and Hao was posing in Speedo swimming thong.

Kalim grabbed the magazine from Sliva and pointed to the speedo thong.

"Haha... He has a bigger you-know-what than you do! I saw it when you were in the shower," Kalim shouted.

"Shut up, Kalim!" Sliva raged.

To be continued...


	13. You make me wanna lala

Ryu was sitting by himself. Hao was on stage singing and all the girls were cheering him on. I went over to Ryu who was looking at the ring he bought Rachael. A complete waste of money unlike Keiko's belly button piercing. That wasn't a regret. Think of the many 100 ideas to buy her for Christmas and Birthdays.

"Are you ok?" I asked Ryu.

"I can see why you told me not to listen to Sinead O'Connor," Ryu replied.

I sighed "Is there anything I can do to make you feel so much better?"

Ryu smiled. That smile always means something bad.

"Well... there is one thing..."

* * *

I wore a t-shirt saying 'I love my sister.' and got my hair done up and wore the short of gypsy skirt. You guessed it. I was looking like Ashlee Simpson. Dam it! I was singing Lala with Ryu as a duet on Karoke.

"You can dress me up in diamonds," Ryu opened up.

"You can dress me up in dirt," I put my right thumb up to the audience.

The audience were looking at me weirdly. Sliva and Kalim were in hysterics, Mother and Father were hiding away. Tamao and Keiko were cheering us on. In the front row. Doing rock on hand signs. Ashlee is a rock poser. A big try too hard poser.

"You make me wanna lala!" Ryu sang and doing the moves like Elvis.

"In the kitchen on the floor. I'll be a French Maid when I meet you at the door," I took a bow. That's when the screaming cheers began for us.

"I'm like an alley cat!"

"Drink the milk and I want more," I put my thumb up again.

Ryu nods his head like a pigeon "You make me wanna, You make me wanna..."

"SCREAM!" I screeched like a member of Slipknot.

I take my shirt off and threw it in the audience. Keiko managed to catch it. Sliva was going wild. Ah-Ha! He is bisxual! What a bad liar!

"Ooh! Shake your bon bon, Miki-kinki!" Sliva cheered.

"Poser!" Hao said with his arms folded.

Kalim was crying "He ruined Ashlee Simpson!"

"Kalim... get a life. Avril is better!" Sliva pointed out.

Sliva has a huge crush on Avril Lavigne. You probably guessed that already from all those facts.

* * *

After that sad and scary performance. Hao kicked us off stage and started to sing a Backstreet Boys song. I wished he did the Weird Al version. That version rocked!

"Yeah... You are my fire, the one, desire, believe, when I say, I want it that way," Hao sang.

All the Hao fangirls came in screaming and waving thier arms and some were holding banners.

"Am I your fire, your own desire, is it too late, I want it that way," Hao continued singing.

Ryu, Tamao, Keiko, my mother and father and me were all standing watching Hao sing away. Keiko was crying since it was her little boy up there singing on stage.

"Isn't he adoreable. He looks just like Miki-kins before he burnt his face off," Keiko snobbed.

"Interesting..." I mumbled.

Keiko cuddled my head "And just like me he has an amazing singing voice. Wonder what Yoh inhertiated?"

"I must say if we weren't shamans and if he wasn't an evil child we could make him go on American Idol. He is better than Kelly Clarkson," Father said.

* * *

Everything was back to normal. Keiko and I were back home. Ryu was back to doing his normal stuff and Tokagero was being Tokagero. Everything was just fine until the mail came.

"MAIL!" We chanted.

We all ran to the hallway and there was this big parcel for me, a bunch of bills and a postcard for Ryu from Rachael.

"Yes! My coconut bra I bidded on E-bay has come in! Hehe..." I giggled.

I ran out the hallway and Ryu picked up the postcard for him.

**Dear Ryu.**

**Sorry I left early. I couldn't face anyone. How is everyone? Are they all still shaman training? I was never into that stuff to begin with. Good luck becoming Shaman King and maybe one day you will find your shaman queen. Someone Mikihisa will totally respect. Love Rachael.**

"What! This isn't a coconut bra. It's an actual coconut!" I freaked.

"Miki-kins! It's a make-it-yourself kit. Lookie! Here are the straps for the bra," Keiko pointed out.

"This isn't the first time you have bought junk from E-bay or salesmen or catalouges," Tokagero pointed out.

Tamao came to Ryu and see how he was getting on.

"Hey Ryu! Wanna hang out at Coolio Bowl with Sliva and Kalim and me?" Tamao asked smiling.

Ryu smiled and ripped the postcard up and put it in the trash can.

"Sure... I wonder if Mina is still single?"

"Ryu!"

"What? She is my age and she is hot!" Ryu went on.

"Glad to have you back, Ryu!" Tamao said to him.

Then the 2 friends walked out the door laughing together.

The End

* * *

**Washu Says: Did ya enjoy that? Huh, huh! Well, sorry it is WAY LATE! College takes your engery away from ya I'll tell ya! Though I have been thinking of writing a Christmas fic with Ryu and Mikihisa. I just don't have any ideas. Blah! Blah!**


End file.
